This invention relates to new coated cellulosic substrates and more particularly to new coated cellulosic substrates for decorative and other purposes and to a method for making such coated substrates.
Cellulosic substrates are often coated with resinous coatings for decorative and other purposes. Since the cellulosic substrates are heat-sensitive, the resinous coatings are often cured by a photoinitiation or ultraviolet radiation process. However, many resinous coatings do not have a satisfactory adhesion to the wide variety of cellulosic substrates and those coatings which exhibit satisfactory adhesion often have insufficient impact resistance.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a new method for adhering an ultraviolet coating to a variety of cellulosic substrates to provide a product which exhibits excellent adhesion of the coating to the substrate and also exhibits excellent impact resistance. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.